


Made for you and me

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stiles wearing a collar, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' 21st birthday and Derek has planned something special. Something <i>really</i> special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for you and me

Derek had never been good at hiding things from Stiles, no matter how mysterious and secretive he appeared to everyone else. The werewolf was an open book to Stiles, easy to read and a pleasure to unravel.

That and the fact that Derek wasn't exactly known for celebrating, was reason enough for Stiles to not expect too much for his upcoming birthday. And though he _did_ notice his boyfriend being more secretive than usual, staying up late to browse the internet and talking on the phone with a low voice the day before Stiles turned twentyone, he didn't give much thought about it.

Which only added to the surprise when Derek showed up on Stiles' doorstep at exactly seven pm on his birthday, pushing a bouquet of freshly picked wild flowers into the boy's arms. He was wearing a sleek white button-down over crisp, sharply creased pants and a beautiful smile, the tips of his ears tinged pink.

“Ready to get some food?” he huffed, feet shifting against the porch.

Stiles made a whistling sound between his teeth before grabbing his sourwolf by the collar of his neatly ironed shirt, pulling him in for a hard, messy kiss. “Dinner with a man of such outstanding beauty? Count me in,” he wheezed after licking the faint taste of Derek's minty toothpaste from his lips. “Just give me a second to change into something more appropriate.”

“You have two minutes,” Derek replied lightly with his eyes glazed over and the faintest of blushes creeping up his cheeks, soft pink making itself at home beneath his neatly groomed scruff.

They turned in for a four-course dinner in the fanciest restaurant Beacon Hills had to offer. Stiles had a fantastic steak and baked potatoes while Derek settled on steamed vegetables with brown rice and chicken. The waiter offered generous amounts of rich, red wine and by the time dessert was served, Stiles was already pleasantly buzzed.

The chocolate cake Derek had chosen for both of them was beyond delicious, the dough moist and heavy on Stiles' tongue as he swallowed it down. Vanilla bean ice-cream on the side topped by whipped cream was the literal icing on the cake and by the end of the evening Stiles found himself stuffed full and thoroughly sated. With his tummy full of delicious food and a gorgeous man at his side, he left the restaurant at midnight, stepping out into the crisp April air.

“Best. Birthday. Ever,” he slurred as he leaned heavily against the wolf's side, their fingers threaded together and their shoulders brushing with every step they took towards the Camaro.

Derek chuckled lowly. “Yeah? Even though you haven't gotten your present yet?”

“ _Huh_? I figured this–“ Stiles made an all-encompassing gesture, including Derek, the softly lit restaurant and their shared closeness– “was my present.”

Stirring Stiles towards the sports car, Derek settled his hands on his boyfriend's hips as he gently guided him across the parking lot. “Sounds good to me, babe. So I can just keep your present and don't have to worry for next year.”

“No!” Stiles' voice was booming as he jerked around, hands clasping around Derek's wrists and without even looking, Derek knew the boy was wearing his trademark pout. “I want my present, please.”

“Mmhhh,” the wolf teased as he skimmed his hands up Stiles' flank, their bodies pressing against the side of the Camaro. “Keep begging like that and I might change my mind.”

Stiles' made a cooing sound in the back of his throat and batted his eyelashes unabashedly, his hazy mind already coiling into itself like a cat in the sun. “Pretty please, big guy,” he purred, trailing a finger down the buttons of Derek's shirt.

There was a moment of utter silence when the wolf went tense, his whole body growing rigid under the familiar, teasing touch of the Stiles' hand. His muscles bunched and strained against the smooth, white fabric and with a growl Derek pushed his nose against the boy's jaw.

“Get in the car,” he managed to choke out after a few seconds of quiet sniffling, his lungs filled with the sweet, heady scent of Stiles' skin. “Now.”

And to his surprise, for once Stiles didn't even try to protest.

 ♦ 

The Hale mansion loomed dark and empty over the forest clearing as they approached after a short ride. It was almost a full moon and even though the stars were covered in thick, rain-laden clouds, Stiles could see the path in front of the house, illuminated by pale moonlight.

“You coming?” Derek asked from where he stood on the porch, key already in the lock and door creaking in its hinges as it was pushed open.

Nodding, Stiles tore his gaze away from the forest's peaceful slumber to follow the wolf instead. “Sure am,” he mumbled and felt a shiver run down his spine as he stepped inside, the cozy warmth of the mansion cradling him in the familiar way.

With Stiles slightly tipsy and Derek something close to nervous, it took them a while to get rid of their shoes and coats. The rest of the pack seemed to have magically disappeared and Stiles found himself enjoying the silence that spread through the living room for once as he stepped inside.

He was about to flop down on the ginormous sofa when he noticed some rustling coming from the hallway, along with Derek's voice. “Hey, um, Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

There was more rustling and after another few seconds Derek's silhouette appeared in the doorway, his hands cradling a tiny box. Faint, pink blush firmly in place and eyes nervously roaming across Stiles, Derek cleared his throat. “So, about your present... It's... something we talked about and I'm not sure if... you know, um, you'll like it?“

Stiles cracked a smile. “Why don't you just give it to me and let me decide?” he suggested, body swaying slightly with the pleasant buzz beneath his skin. Even blurred by the wine's haze and with the nervous shake to his touch, Derek looked disturbingly beautiful, and in Stiles' current state of mind it was a little bit intimidating.

“Yeah, um, sure.” The wolf nodded, though he seemed rooted to the spot.

“Derek, c'mere,” Stiles drawled, beckoning, giving his boyfriend his brightest and warmest smile.

It worked and after a few more seconds of contemplating, Derek approached with the box in his hands. It was sleek black and topped by a single tiny, red bow, the surface velvet-soft as Derek dropped it into Stiles' palm.

“'S heavy,” Stiles mumbled, weighing the small, black square in his hand for a moment before he started pulling off the decoration.

“Did you buy me a– oh.” His face changed from joking to completely perplexed the moment the lid slid off the box, revealing a whiskey-brown collar resting on creamy cushions. Oh. _Ooh._

Made out of smooth, sleek leather, it looked expensive and exclusive. The silver clasps were shiny and every edge smoothed out to keep it from hurting the one who was to carry it. The color matched Stiles' eyes –honeyed whiskey and cinnamon– and the boy couldn't help the shaking of his fingers as he reached out to trace a single finger over the soft material.

“That's... Derek... I– _wow_ ,” he mumbled, throat suddenly clogged with awe and words stuck inside his chest.

“You... you like it?” Derek replied hesitantly, his pale eyes never leaving Stiles' form, gaze locked with the boy's face and the excited blush tinging his cheeks.

Stiles almost toppled over as he rushed over to Derek, half stumbling, half falling into his wolf's arms. He was still clutching the box as he clung to Derek's broad chest, nose and lips pressed into the crook of the man's neck. “Derek, I love it,” he murmured breathily, body vibrating with joy.

They had talked about getting Stiles a collar a few times before, mostly in the afterglow of a mind-blowing orgasm. The thought of wanting to wear something made exclusively for him had occurred to Stiles for the first time when he started wearing Derek's clothing not only for coziness, but to feel himself surrounded by the wolf. He wanted to be part of Derek and Derek to be part of him, two halves of the same whole, a bond forged with soft kisses and the steely willpower to not let this go– no matter what authorities and society had to say about their unlikely relationship.

“Yeah?” Derek huffed after a few moments of silence, just the sound of their clothing brushing along in the soft half-light. “You sure?”

Pushing himself off his wolf, Stiles reached up with one hand to cup Derek's scruffy cheek. “Derek, it's beautiful. I love it, _I swear_.”

A breath of relief rushed out of the wolf, right along with the hard tension that had been set firmly into his muscles. “Okay, good,” Derek cracked a small, nervous smile. “You wanna... try it on?”

The look on Stiles' face changed from soft and reassuring to excited and with a yip he started bouncing on his heels. “You bet... yes, I mean... um, yes, please.” And with a faint smile, whiskey-eyes half hooded and dark lashes fanning over flushed cheeks, he bent his head before kneeling down graciously.

“ _Please._ ”

Derek's growl was feral and low, his grip firm as he reached for the collar still resting in the small box. Picking it up, he made sure of the quality once more, giving the clasps another once over, before he unbuckled it slowly.

“It's custom made,” he explained to the kneeling boy in front of him. “I told them exactly how I wanted it to be, took them forever to find a leather that matches the color of your eyes.”

Stiles nodded, gulping, and with a shudder running down his spine he tilted his head back, exposing the long expanse of his neck to the wolf.

“It's all yours, Stiles, made for you to wear,” Derek continued, voice becoming rough at the sight of Stiles' vulnerable throat bared just for him. He was rock hard in his sleek pants, his cock already leaking shamelessly into the smooth fabric. “Do you want to wear it? Wear it for me?”

“Yes, Derek.”

The wolf hummed his approval as he slowly bent down, pushing his face closer to the boy's. “Good, Stiles. Good boy.” The silver clasps clattered quietly, the sound making Stiles' almost vibrate out of his skin. Excitement flared through him like wild fire and he could barely contain the moan that crawled up his chest.

Derek's hands were gentle and warm as he laid the collar around his human's neck, the leather smooth against Stiles' skin. The cool surface of the clasps gave a stark contrast to the flushed skin and both men shivered, their cocks twitching in anticipation.

“There, that's a pretty boy,” Derek mumbled as he buckled the sleek leather up, locking it firmly in place around Stiles' neck. “How does it feel? Too tight?”

“No,” Stiles wheezed, lips now parted to release a string of panting breaths into the silence of the living room. “'S perfect.”

Derek's eyes narrowed down on the pale column of Stiles' throat and with a smirk he bent down on one knee. “Mmmh, let me see,” he mumbled and slowly reached out for the boy again. With a soft moan he dragged his hand over the collar, feeling the texture, thumbing along the seams before pushing a finger between the collar and Stiles' skin.

“Feels nice,” he breathed, reveling in the sensation of the cool, smooth leather against the boy's burning skin. The natural, vibrant color went perfectly with the dark pink flush on Stiles' chest and Derek felt his cock getting impossibly harder at the thought of fucking the boy with the collar around his neck. This was his ultimate fantasy: owning the boy, having him claimed, seeing his own mark so close to Stiles' most vulnerable spots. It was a thing of rare and utter beauty seeing Stiles so obviously enjoying himself in his position, the collar snug around his neck, marking him as owned and claimed and taken care of.

“Do you want to keep it on for a while longer?” Derek asked after he had his fill of watching and feeling the collar. He would come back to this later.

Pupils dilating and throat working, Stiles nodded. “Yes, please,” he croaked and Derek couldn't help but smile.

“You gonna be a good boy?”

Stiles' nod was sure and firm, the color of his eyes melting into a vibrant honey tone. “Yeah.”

“That's my boy,” Derek drawled and kneeling down he reached out for Stiles' neck again but this time with both hands, fingers clasping around cool leather, soft skin and fragile bone as he pulled his mate into his lap. “C'mere baby, let's have some fun.” And with soft tug on the sleek collar he mashed their lips together, their bodies melting into one on the creamy living room carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my friend [Pammy](http://awederek.tumblr.com/), because she wanted to have some Stiles wearing a collar for a long time.


End file.
